


Heat Resistance

by Giant_Woman



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkwardness, Competition, Friendly competition, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Sauna, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Woman/pseuds/Giant_Woman
Summary: Mondo and Taka have a manly competition of endurance in the sauna, but don't realize that it's already occupied and end up having an extra unexpected participant in the contest. Undefined universe in which the danganronpa 1 and 2 kids are able to use the sauna together.100% Spoiler Free for both games.According to Kazutaka Kodaka, Akane is the most heat-resistant character in the entire danganronpa series. After learning this, this fic just kind of happened.





	Heat Resistance

“A MANLY COMPETITION OF ENDURANCE IT IS, THEN!” Taka yelled, as always, at the top of his lungs.

“Bring it the fuck on!” Mondo clenched his fist with enthusiasm “Whoever lasts the longest inside sauna is the strongest!”

Both boys rushed to the sauna in a hurry, sprinting to their destination as though in a foot-race, despite that not having been a part of their established competition. Losing their clothes and replacing them quickly with towels in the locker room, they burst through the sauna with a fury, still exchanging roaring taunts about the other’s impending loss.

“There’s no fucking way you’ll beat me, dude!! You’re weak shit!!”

“There is no way a thug like you could ever outlast me in a contest of endurance!”

“Hiya! Can I join?! If you’re havin’ a contest, I wanna play!” A third voice, equally loud, but friendly and bouncing instead of adversarial, chimed into the conversation.

In their overwhelming enthusiasm for the contest, neither Taka nor Mondo had thought to check whether the sauna had been occupied before taking their seats. If the combination of their anger at each other and the heat of the sauna hadn’t made their faces red enough, this most certainly would.

Akane, entirely naked and seemingly unable to be bothered with even obtaining a towel, was enthusiastically leaning toward them from the opposite sauna seat, nearly bouncing on the spot with excitement.

Taka sputtered “c-c-cl-clothes!!!” He finally managed, eyes frantically darting about, trying to rest anywhere but on her. Mondo didn’t manage to work up the power of speech, instead silently burying his hands in his hair just in front of his eyes and setting his elbows in his lap in an attempt to avoid showing his face.

“What do you mean clothes?!” Akane whined, annoyed “I wanna talk about the contest! I wanna beat ya!”

“I MEAN, YOU CAN’T BE NAKED HERE! IT’S INDECENT!” Taka’s voice returned to him as he yelled again, full force, his face remaining a deep red, his eyes focused singularly on the top right corner of the room.

“It’s a sauna! You’re supposed to be naked!” Akane objected, sitting back against the wall to rest.

“But you cover yourself with a towel so no one sees your… uh… your- I mean..” Taka gestured vaguely in Akane’s direction, if possible, blushing even more deeply than he had been before.

“So no one sees my boobs?” Akane stuck her tongue out to the side, rolling her eyes exasperatedly as she did “Come on, if you keep actin’ like my body itself is indecent I’m gonna have to punch ya! Just don’t worry about my boobs and focus on this contest thing!! I wanna join!”

“I wasn’t worrying about… I mean- Taka cut off, looking desperately at Mondo, suddenly feeling much more warmly toward him in this situation. When he didn’t provide any kind of answer, choosing instead to keep palms pressed to his eyes, Taka continued, abruptly changing the subject

“Well, you cannot participate, regardless of your attire!” Taka then tacked on uncertainly “Or lack thereof!” before continuing “Because this is a manly competition of endurance! Women cannot join”

“You suck! I think I am gonna punch ya!” Akane’s fingers curled into fists, her body seeming to light up with anticipation. Taka pulled back, but before any sort of fight could ensue, Mondo finally spoke up.

“Hey, dude, just let her fuckin’ join if she wants to. There ain’t no way in hell I’m gonna lose to anyone anyway.” Mondo’s head shot up from his hands and he looked challengingly at Akane, simply ignoring his own embarrassment.

“But… she’s… a girl” Taka’s volume was quiet again, barely above a frantic whisper. He was still rather desperately and apparently trying not to look at Akane.

“We’ll just stop it being about our fuckin’ manhood make it about who’s the goddamn strongest, then! There ain’t no rules against a contest of endurance with a woman!”

“Hey! I like the way you think!” Akane nearly hopped to change direction and face Mondo, distracted by what he’d said. When she did, Mondo’s eyes widened and were drawn immediately to her breasts. God, they were still bouncing a good 5 seconds after she’d moved. Mondo desperately tried to rip his eyes away from them but couldn’t seem to figure it out, so instead screwed his eyes shut awkwardly, but continued talking even as Akane began to laugh at this display.

“Good, then, uh, let’s fuckin’ do this then! Out of all three of us, out of fuckin’ anyone in this goddamn school, I’m gonna be the strongest!” Mondo yelled, eyes still closed

“That is not true!” Taka countered “I will be the one to emerge victorious!”

Akane stopped laughing, her tone turning serious, “No way, guys! I got this one! I’m gonna win!”

Over time, Mondo’s body began to drip with sweat, and he needed to brace himself against the wall behind him to stop from swaying on the spot.Taka practically caught fire with the heat and he eventually couldn’t hold his head upright to determinedly stare at the ceiling anymore. Instead rested his head in his hands, turning his eyes to the floor instead, fine enough so long as he was avoiding Akane’s body at all costs. Akane pulled her feet up into the seat, shifting her body so she could rest her legs along it. Her face was red, but otherwise she wasn’t worse for wear. She yawned, closing her eyes and leaning backwards to relax.

Some time later, she heard a succession of loud thudding noises, jolting her back to awareness.  
Both Mondo and Taka were crumpled in the floor in front of her, evidently passed out entirely.

“Ha!” Akane yelled, throwing both of her arms up in celebration as she jumped to her feet. “I win!!” She continued to grin even as she opened the door and picked each of them up and carried them, one at a time to the relative cool of the locker room outside. 


End file.
